Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing module and a method of using the testing module, and more particularly to a testing module with a designed flow path for changing the process to mix a test sample and a fluid and a method for using the testing module.
Description of the Related Art
The process for testing a test sample typically includes the following steps (1) providing a test sample; (2) providing a fluid to dilute the test sample; (3) fully mixing the test sample and a reactive reagent; and (4) performing a measurement. A conventional testing module for testing the test sample for example in2it, a product of Bio-rad, includes a mixing chamber. To carry out the above-mentioned steps, the fluid and the test sample are respectively introduced into the mixing chamber and are mixed in the mixing chamber. However, the process is quite time-consuming and not easy to operate.
In addition, in the process of collecting the test sample by a conventional sampling member, it is inevitable that excess test sample adheres the outer surface of the sampling member. When carrying out the measurement, the above excess test sample causes changes in the amount of the specimen, and a measurement error may occur.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a solution for the testing module to test the test sample.